


Somebody Else

by elsalovelove



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Angst, M/M, Phan Angst, dan is still in uni, phan breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsalovelove/pseuds/elsalovelove
Summary: “Maybe.” He swallowed. “MaybeIwasn’t the one foryou.”





	Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while listening to a re-wrote version of "Somebody Else" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nk4xDzqnC40) (Beware, this one’s even more heartbreaking than the original)  
> This is somewhere when Dan is still living in his Uni dorm :)

“Dan.”

He looked up. His face felt tight and leathery from all the tear stain on his face.

They were in the middle of one of their arguments. They had been having more and more arguments recently, and Dan didn’t know what went wrong in their relationship. It had always been perfect and warm and… _happy_ before.

He stared into Phil’s blue eyes, losing himself in the color. Then, his eyes focused on his own reflection on Phil’s eyes. He looked disheveled. Like a homeless person.

Phil’s hands cupped his face. His hands were cold, but Dan’s hot tears warmed them up soon.

“We can’t do this anymore,” Phil whispered.

It felt like a blow to his stomach. His breath caught in his mouth, and his mouth felt dry.

He should have known this was coming. Hell, he probably _knew_ that this was coming. He just didn’t want to admit it, didn’t want to admit that the one person that made him happy after so many years of sadness would leave him.

He could feel his face scrunch up into an ugly cry-face. He wanted to look pretty, to look desirable enough for Phil to stay, but he just couldn’t make himself stop his stupid crying. He dropped his eyes from Phil’s face and buried his face into Phil’s cupped hands.

“I — I don’t —” He gasped for breath in-between sobs. _“Please,_ don’t.”

“Dan,” said Phil. His voice was gentle yet braided with sadness. A little bit of hope sparked up in Dan’s chest. Maybe Phil didn’t mean that. Maybe he still had time to change Phil’s mind.

“Phil,” he gasped. “Phil. I — I love you so much. Please. I love you. _Oh God, I love you.”_

Phil’s hands brought his face closer to Phil, their noses almost touching.

“Dan. This isn’t working out.”

“Yes, it is, it _is,”_ He didn’t even know what he was saying anymore. Anything to make Phil stay. “We just need time. We can — we can work this out. I’m so much happier with you.”

Phil’s soft eyes seemed to sear itself into Dan’s eyes, and he squeezed his eyes closed.

“But Dan.” He could feel Phil’s breath on his face. He shuddered. _“I’m not happy.”_

An animalistic noise ripped out of his own throat. His head was hurting so bad, and he ached everywhere. He wanted to rip himself into little pieces; that would certainly hurt less.

He fell forward into Phil’s arms. It didn’t feel like home. It _had_ been home, some months ago. Now it’s too cold. The places where they had once fit perfectly together like puzzle pieces now stuck out awkwardly.

 _“You made me so happy,”_ he breathed into Phil’s flannel shirt. He knew that he was staining Phil’s favorite shirt with his tears, but he didn’t care. It reminded him of the nights that Phil held him close, when he had felt at home. He heaved sobs into Phil’s torso. He could feel a few warm droplets of tear fall on his hair.

“I know. You made me happy, too.”

Phil tightened his arms around Dan, and they are a fucking mess.

Somewhere, they lost their relationship. Their passionate and warm love cooled down, so slowly that they didn’t know where they had lost it.

“I know.” He felt Phil sharply breath in. “I also know that you can find yourself somebody else.”

“No I can’t,” he sobbed. “Phil, please, _please,_ make it feel like home. I want to feel at home. I want to feel happy again.”

“I can’t make you happy.”

“Yes, you can,” he insisted. “We can try this together.”

“Dan… I found — I found somebody else.”

Time seemed to still. He couldn’t breathe. He was suddenly cold all over, but he was sweating.

He should have really known that this was coming.

It wasn’t Phil’s fault. It was his own fault.

“I…” He couldn’t finish his sentence. His arms went loose from around Phil, and he eventually dropped them to his sides. When Phil uncertainly released him, he swayed in his spot, unsure of what to do. He felt light-headed. He didn’t know what to _fucking do._

He felt tears streaming down his face, but this time, he wasn’t making any noises. He dropped his head to hide his tears from Phil. Crying would only make him look uglier. He’d already made Phil run away now.

“Listen — Dan — I know that you can find somebody else,” repeated Phil. He could feel Phil’s gaze on him, but he still didn’t lift his head. He couldn’t bear to look at someone that had just ripped his heart into pieces.

“Did I do something wrong?”

The words were out of his lips before he could stop them. He sounded fucking pathetic. But he needed to know. Something to beat himself up for — something he could’ve done differently and have kept Phil.

“It’s not like that,” Phil said. “Dan, it’s not your fault. It’s not anybody’s fault. We just… weren’t meant to be, I guess.”

But he knew that they were meant to be. Every relationship has its hardship — that didn’t mean that they weren’t meant to be, right? Phil had been the only person that made him feel happy. The only one that had made him feel like at home.

“Maybe.” He swallowed. “Maybe _I_ wasn’t the one for _you.”_

He should have known that he could never be ‘the one’ for someone as vibrant and happy and _beautiful_ as Phil. Silly him.

When Phil doesn’t answer, he decides to not be so fucking pathetic and lift his head up to smile at him. He himself is nothing. Phil is important.

“Do they make you happy?”

“I…” Phil dropped his eyes and whispers, “Yes.”

“Then go.”

Every part of him was screaming at him to not let go of Philip Michael Lester. He felt physically exhausted, and he wanted to crumble down onto the floor. But he couldn’t do that. He had to make sure that Phil sees him strong so that Phil doesn’t worry.

Phil’s eyes lock with his again. Tears were threatening to spill out of both of their eyes. Dan just smiled.

Then, just like Phil had done so before when he was crying, he reached forward at the slightly taller face of Phil and wiped away the tears. He let his hand stay even after the first droplets of tears are gone.

He wanted to memorize every sensation Phil had made him feel. The feel of his skin against his own, or the way Phil’s eyes change color every hour or so. All of it.

“It’s okay,” he whispered to Phil. _I want you to be happy,_ he thought to himself.

“It’s not,” Phil said. “It _bloody_ isn’t okay.”

“No. But you’re going to be happier now.”

Phil squeezed his eyes shut, and Dan let his hand drop.

“Bye,” Phil said, finally opening his eyes. It felt too simple and raw for it to be the word that ended something beautiful. Dan wanted to rush forward and hold Phil close for one last time, but he restrained himself. He was nothing but a burden.

“Bye.” He stared after Phil’s back, dazed. When Phil finally shut his dorm room door, not once looking at him, he slowly sank into his brownish bed. He blankly stared at the yellow walls of his small room. He felt empty.

Something broke inside him, and he fell forward into his hands, his face scrunching up as tears streamed down. He let out a small groan. Hot tear spooled into his hands and dripped down.

_I’ll never find somebody else like you._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed(or cried)that lil fic :)  
> Also, Phil didn’t cheat on him or anything, they just were having many troubles and he met someone that comforted him and made him happy. They didn’t do anything romantic yet, the ‘somebody else’ that Phil found and Phil was just developing some feelings, I guess.


End file.
